


Mayor means well.

by Nightingale_17



Series: A Sunday Kind of love. [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, The boys are a little busy maybe ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_17/pseuds/Nightingale_17
Summary: It’s Sunday morning the kids are looking for Sportacus but unusually he is nowhere to be found. Could the hero actually be having a lazy Sunday ?





	Mayor means well.

* * *

It’s early Sunday morning and the kids are down on the Sports field already, but rather unusually Sportacus is nowhere to be seen.

Mayor Meanswell spots the children as he and Bessie pass by on their way to the Town hall. 

“Oh my !” 

“Don't they all look glum !” He exclaimed to Bessie. 

Trixie was kicking the walk scuffing up her shoes.

Stephanie was sat crossed legged on the grass, one hand propping here head up on her knees, as she plucked at strands of grass looking board.

Ziggy was sitting on the wall sucking on his lolly pop with little enthusiasm and Pixel and Stingy were arguing.

“We must go and see what’s wrong”, he said and set off at a trot with Bessie tottering along behind him.   
  
“Children ! Stephanie ! You all look so down in the mouth, what ever is the matter ?” He asked them concerned. 

“Hi Uncle Milford.” Stephanie greater her uncle with a glum smile. 

“Well….we know it’s not an official arrangement but.....well... normally Sportacus is always around to play with us and...” Stephanie stated. 

“ ... and we just couldn’t agree on which game to play.” She finished defeatedly. 

“I want to play basketball”, Stingy declared. 

“Well I want to play soccer,” Trixie said arms folded.

“You see !“ Stephanie stated eyebrows raised. 

”No one can agree, and it’s Sportacus who normally sorts things out.” She added vexed. 

“We’ve looked all over and he’s nowhere around and and we really _really_ need him to tell us which game to play !” Ziggy finished off. 

A silent look passed between Bessie and Milford. He suddenly recalled the pervious evening: he and Bessie had been out for an evening stroll together when they had spotted Sportacus walking hand in hand with the town villain, they had obviously been out on another date last night and….. well ...perhaps ?

They all looked up at the airship at the same time.

Then Milford exchanged a knowing smile with Bessie and she cocked an eyebrow. “Maybe Sportacus had to go save someone, or perhaps he’s a little busy today?” He said diplomatically.

“But he’s my hero ! What could he possibly be doing that’s more important than spending time with me.” Stingy wailed. 

“He’s _our_ hero” Trixie corrected him.

  
“Maybe he’s sick ?” Trixie added. 

“Sportacus _never_ gets sick.”Stephanie said confidently.

“Oh no, perhaps Robbie has him in a a a trap ?” Ziggy said suddenly.

The mayor bit his lip, Robbie may well have the hero, he thought, but not necessarily in a trap. It had taken the two of them long enough to get their act together, maybe they were making up for lost time.

“ I don’t think so children… I... Well..I saw Robbie going home last night, he told me to make sure you were all very quite today so he could sleep all day.” The mayor said. A white lie but a necessary one, he didn’t want the kids pestering the two men.

  
Pixel pressed a button on his wrist device and came out with, “actually the chances of Robbie having put Sportacus in a trap after the past week are at 63 %.”

The children looked from one to the next trying to decide whether to be concerned or not. 

The mayor looked across at Bessie in a panic and mouthed ‘what do we do ?’

“Now children, there is no need to be concerned I’m sure Sportacus is more that capable of looking after himself and I’m sure he’ll be along to play with you all very soon.” Bessie attempted.

“How about I pitch you all some balls to catch ?” The mayor said. 

I mean I’m not as good as Sportacus, but I was quite good in my day !” He blustered out. 

“Thank you Uncle Milford that would be great.” Stephanie smiled at her uncle. 

“Then maybe we can all go get an ice cream ?” Bessie suggested.

“Does that sound alright ?” The mayor asked the small group. 

“Oh yes please.” Stephanie said with a big smile. 

“Ice cream sounds great Ziggy grinned nodding his head.” 

“May I bat first ?” Trixie asked.

“NO! I want to bat first.” Stingy stomped his foot in protest. 

“Now now children.. you will all get to have a turn..” The mayor placated.

With a sigh and a bit of cajoling he managed to get them all into position to take turns at hitting some pitches. He really didn’t know how Sportacus kept up the energy to do this with a smile and no complaint day in day out. Then still he was a hero after all. Nevertheless for today he was happy to step in and lend a hand, everyone deserved a break once in a while even the town hero. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will form part of a little trilogy I’m cooking up. The ratings will go up with each fic.


End file.
